


That mouth you carry

by kitty_k4t



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_k4t/pseuds/kitty_k4t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No mouth has ever felt as good as Nam Taehyun's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That mouth you carry

Mino has never felt anything like this from another's mouth but here they are, with Taehyun's lips sluttishly stretched around his cock and it's unlike anything Mino has ever felt before.

It's different and Taehyun has never looked more beautiful than in this moment, taking him in like he was born to do so.

Mino rolls his hip, experimentally and the chocking sound that Taehyun emits when he hits the back of the boys throat has shivers roll down his spine and the thin hair on his arms rise.  
He feels sorry for the way tears well up in those pretty eyes and then he simply does it again, pushing his cock just that much further into Taehyun's mouth just to see if the boy will let him.

Taehyun chokes and coughs but his hands scramble for purchase as he tries to take what Mino's giving him, nails digging into tanned skin, leaving marks over Mino's hipbones because the elder told him „No hands“ and the boy willing complied.

Taehyun's mouth is so much more than Mino dared to imagine, warm and wet and luscious, fitting around him like that's the sole purpose of its existence.

Their eyes meet as Taehyun catches his breath, drags his tongue along the hot shaft and for a moment Mino thinks he looks angry but the way his lips curl around Mino's tip a second later, how his eyelids flutter as he laps up droplets of precum has him believe otherwise.

He desperately wants to do as the men he's seen in the porn he used to watch, still watches sometimes, wants to curl his fingers in the mussed strands atop Taehyun's head and fuck the boys face till tears spill from his eyes and his throat is sore.

Instead he caresses Taehyun's face, lets his fingers slide from his temple, over his cheekbones to draw small circles against them with his thumb while the boy presses his lips against his cock and laps at it like he might win a prize.

Taehyun's shirt slips off his shoulder as he shifts to take him back in all the way and Mino feels like pressing his lips to that pale collarbone, scrape his teeth over the soft skin until it's bruised in beautiful shades of violet and blue.

He wants to tell him how well he does, how beautiful he is.  
He wants to grab the boy by his shirt collar and bring him to his feet just to crash their lips together and feel Taehyun's body tremble against his own.

Taehyun makes him want things he's never thought he'd want but with a quiet moan here and soft whimper there, with the shy smile around the crown of his cock, all Mino wants is to rip off the boys shorts and fuck him like the world might end if he didn't.

He's wonders if Taehyun would spread his legs for him right now if he simply asked him to, wonders how Taehyun would look beneath him, his skin covered in marks.

Mino lets his hands run through the boys hair, combs it out of his face to see how Taehyun takes him in until he's gagging himself on his cock, tears filling his eyes and still the boy sucks him off like this is first class porn.

Taehyun's eyes are glassy when they meet Mino's, a choked moan rumbling from his throat, vibrating around the elder's cock.

And then Mino wonders if what Taehyun wants is what he wants and vice versa and that's enough of an idea for Mino to come down Taehyun's troat, dick hot and heavy against the boys tongue.

Taehyun swallows it all down and he looks defiled and oh so beautiful when he's done, his hair disheveled and lips shiny.  
Mino's head is buzzing from the afterglow as hands drag over thighs, squeezing along their way, lips joining in their path and then a sharp pain pierces though the haze in Mino's mind.

Taehyun looks smug as fuck when Mino emits a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan, staring at the fresh, red bite mark on his thigh and that's when he realizes he's probably got this all wrong, never the one in control when it comes to Nam Taehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a whole universe with plot and setting and all the ups and downs in my head for this one but I'm keeping it as a unrelated, dirty oneshot because there are so many things in my head that I will never manage to write them down.


End file.
